bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Karl (character)
Karl is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is the head of the 24th Demon Slayers Division "Rebel Lance," also known as "Nyonne". __TOC__ Debut Appearance Karl first appeared in Elgaia when he was suffering from poison. Summoner was then taught by Seria on how to craft an Antidote from the Synthesis shop. History In Grand Gaia, Karl follows the player through the adventures, along with the other main NPCs. In Ryvern, Mare abducted him and held him in a prison in Ocean Shrine Albina. When Summoner arrived at said place, Lugina freed him and he battled the demons Mare summoned, so Summoner could catch up to Mare and defeat her. After Summoner defeated Mare, Paris came and revealed that Grahdens has been abducted by Zevalhua and he is being held in Mirvana. Worried, Karl insisted the party to go to Mirvana as soon as possible to save Grahdens. After Summoner defeated Zevalhua, Grahdens revealed that he found Karl in the ruins in Mistral as a baby. Grahdens then took the baby to Elgaia and raised the baby as his own son. In Ishgria, Karl starts making an appearance on the region of Beiorg, with a different character artwork and personality compared to the previous World. He first appeared in Beiorg, where he landed a blow that deactivated Beiorg once and for all. Afterwards, he insisted that he could save Tilith, and he told Summoner, Seria, Paris and Lugina to go back to Elgaia. In Wulgee, he stated to the player that he is still "the same Karl", and affirmed that he is not brainwashed by anyone. However, in Rakshult, Karl set a trap, along with , to separate Summoner from the party. When he met the player again, he told the Summoner that Akras Summoners' Hall wanted to do something in Ishgria, which then revealed in Zamburg, along with Karl's identity as "the descendant of the ruler of Fal Nerga". In Fal Nerga, Karl revealed that he is the son of , the current ruler of the land. He also said that if Summoner and the party insisted to continue the journey in the land, he will face them as their enemy. When the fight between Karl and Summoner is about to begin in Light Dragonton Sinn, it is revealed that Karl still can't control his demonic power properly, prompting to take him away. When they met again, Karl told them his reason, before he finally joined the party, much to Liomerg's disappointment. When the party finally meet , Karl tries to tell his father about his friends' reason, but then a fight between player and Barion is inevitable. After player defeated Barion and Mora took Barion's power, Karl was scolded by Liomerg. Karl then affirms that he needs to go to the land where Mora awaits them to reclaim his father's lost power. In Estria, Mora revealed her true objective, as well as her reason to claim the other demon lords' powers. After 's death, the party met Liomerg in Olaim Ice Ridge, where the red dragon scolds Karl for being so arrogant, since he wants to defeat Mora with such uncontrollable power, and how upset Liomerg is because Shusui chose Summoner to bear the title "Strongest", rather than Karl, who inherited Barion's power. Karl then admitted that he still has his doubts, and that is why he can't fully control his demonic power. After player defeated Mora, Karl asked Summoner to join him in reclaiming Barion's power. Before they fight the manifestation of Barion's power, Karl finally decided that he will never decline his own bloodline, and he shall accept everything about him, ultimately makes him able to fully control his demonic power. In Menon, Karl was shocked upon seeing joins side with . However, he stated that the party should worry about the summoning power instead, after they defeat Karna Masta. Later, as the party goes to face their last battle in Ishgria, Karl stays a bit longer to bid farewell to , then calls him "father" for the first time. After Karna Masta's defeat, Karl decides to stay in Ishgria, mainly to settle things with . Personality In Grand Gaia, Karl is a kind-hearted and outgoing person. It is shown with his care and concern to other friends. In Ishgria, Karl is shown to have a mysterious personality, especially during his awakened form, where he gains demon powers. Aside from that, he still generally has the same personality from Grand Gaia. It is revealed later on that he was in doubt after he found out about his origin, so he became much more mysterious. After he told the truth to the player in Fal Nerga, he changed back into the kind-hearted and outgoing Karl like before. In the battle with the Summoner in The Cobalt Impact, he was shown to be more serious against the player. Karl was also unpleased with the fact that the Summoner picked on Grahdens, which led him to unleashing a stronger power from himself to protect Grahdens. Artwork Notable Relationships Relatives Grahdens It was revealed in Vriksha that Karl was adopted by Grahdens. Although Karl often teases Grahdens, he actually cares for his foster father. Before the last battle in Menon, Karl promised that he won't die and asks Grahdens to stay alive too. Afterwards, for the first time, he called Grahdens "father". Dragon Demon Barion In Zamburg, revealed that Karl is the descendant of the demon who rules over Fal Nerga. When Summoner reaches Fal Nerga, Karl reveals that he is the son of , the current ruler of Fal Nerga. Close Friends Seria Seria was shown to show care and concern to Karl when he was injured, in Elgaia, and brought to the extent to tutor the Summoner on how to craft an Antidote. Summoner The Summoner is shown to have close bonds as friends with Karl after the "getting Poisoned" incident, as the Summoner had cured him of it. The both go on adventures in Grand Gaia together, along with the other NPCs.